It has been reported that electrolyzed alkaline water derived by electrolyzing subject water produces the medical effects that extraordinary zymosis and indigestion in the stomach and intestines, diarrhea and gastric hyperacidity are suppressed. The medical effects have been considered to be produced principally by such mineral components contained in electrolyzed alkaline water and present as cations as calcium, sodium, magnesium and potassium. Electrolyzed alkaline water used for obtaining such medical effects is exclusively defined being subjected to metal ions contained therein and the pH, and produced by electrolyzing subject water to which calcium, and the like are added until the pH reaches about 9 or more.
However, disease is mainly caused by the damage of biomolecules within an organism resulting from oxidation of the biomolecules with active oxygen formed therein, and such active oxygen can be reduced with hydrogen to form non-toxic water. By promoting the reaction, higher medical effects can be obtained, and the applicants of the present application found through their study that it is preferable to use electrolyzed water of a minus oxidation-reduction potential (ORP) and the absolute value is large (for example the ORP is
300 mV or less). PA0 150 mV even at minimum. Namely, in the conventional apparatus for producing electrolyzed water, the pH and the ORP were not able to be controlled independently to each other.
When using electrolyzed water having a reducing property of this kind as potable water, drip solutions, injections, dialysis solutions, etc., it is desired that the pH is maintained to be as neutral as possible. The conventional apparatus for producing electrolyzed water, however, was not able to produce electrolyzed water having a neutral pH and an oxidation-reduction potential in minus a little. Namely, when electrolyzing subject water by the conventional apparatus for producing electrolyzed water, a pH and an ORP correlationally changed. When the pH was heighten to about 10, the ORP fell to about -500 mV, while in the case of electrolyzed water having a pH close to neutral, such as 6 to 8, the ORP fell only to about